Ou-sama no Game
by amudoki
Summary: Es un día caluroso de Verano. Haru gana un sorteo e invita a los chicos a cenar a su casa pero las cosas se descontrolan... Haru sonriente, Nagisa sensual, Rei Tsundere, Makoto sádico y Rin pervertido... ¿Qué tendra que ver la soda con todo esto? Horrible sumary pero denle una oportunidad (Parejas dentro)


**Disclamer: **Bueno pues, como es obvio, los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, por lo tanto yo solos los utilizo para crear sexoso y sensualoso Yaoi con ellos.

**Notas:**

¡Aquí volví! Este es mi segundo fic de Free! ¡Qué emoción!

Nuevamente estoy de vuelta con un fic salido de quién-sabe-donde...Seguramente del rincón más loco de mi mente ya que es bastante desvariante. xD

Antes de nada informo que el fic me quedo bastante loco por lo que me disculpo de antemano si creo algún trauma...bueno no, es coña, no creo que sea tan desvariante como para llegar a ese extremo.

¡Advierto! Hay mucho OoC pero ¡está totalmente justificado! Después de todo lo que pasa, es lógico que lo haya ^^U

_-Parejas:_ All x All (orgías everywhere êwê), NagiRei/ ReiGisa and RinHaruMako.

Lose, se me fue la pinza con las parejas pero bueno, como se suele decir "una vez al año, no hace daño~" (solo que lo mio no es solo una vez y si hace daño xD)

Sin más que decir...Espero que disfruten tanto leerlo como yo escribirlo ;D

* * *

Verano, la época más calurosa de todo el año.

Verano, tan odiado por algunos y tan amado por otros.

Verano, tiempo de libertades y fiestas.

Tiempo de pasarlo con los amigos.

Tiempo de PISCINA...

.

.

.

Piscina, en la que se encontraban los protagonistas de esta historia.

Nuestro cinco chicos favoritos se encontraban refrescándose alegremente en la piscina para lograr escapar, aun que fuese solo un rato, de la gran ola de calor que azotaba Japón. Algunos jugaban y se divertían, mientras que otros (Haru) simplemente flotaban disfrutando del agua.

Nagisa se sumergió en el agua con sigilo emergiendo justo al lado de nuestro chico flotante. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible para que el moreno, que tenía los ojos cerrados, no notase su presencia. En un repentino movimiento le saltó encima al otro haciendo que ambos se hundiesen en el agua.

Haru salió sobresaltado del agua ya que no se había esperado el que repentinamente lo atacaran. Tosió un poco para expulsar el agua que había tragado al ser hundido repentinamente. Miró a su al rededor para descubrir al culpable de perturbar su paz. Una vez lo encontró, le mando una mirada asesina pero este en respuesta solo rió.

-Nee, Haru-chan, ¡ven a jugar!-Exigió el rubio en tono infantil.

El ojiazul lo ignoró enfurruñado. Pero el menor, incansable, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta donde los demás.

-Nagisa, no debiste hacer eso, Haru podría haberse ahogado.-Le reprendió Makoto en tono serio pero preocupado.

Ante esta respuesta, el moreno le dio una mirada de indignación al castaño.

-No me mires así, Haru. Se que sabes nadar perfectamente y lo más probable es que se te de mejor que a todos los aquí presentes.-Ahora fue Rin quien lo fulminó con la mirada.-Pero por muy bien que se te de, si te pillan por sorpresa como ahora, no reaccionarias a tiempo y podría haber un accidente.-Explicó el castaño.

Haru no respondió, solo asintió como un niño bueno. Los otros tres solo miraban la forma en la que los dos chicos interactuaban. Había veces en las que realmente parecían una madre y su hijo.

Tras esto, todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, excepto el moreno, al que obligaron a jugar.

Carreras, waterpolo, competiciones de a ver quien aguanta más haciendo el pino bajo el agua y quien aguanta más rato la respiración. Todos esos y más, fueron los juegos a los que jugaron esa tarde. Ya bien entrada la tarde y viendo que el sol empezaban a ponerse, salieron el agua hacia los cambiadores.

Cuando llegaron allí, se desvistieron y secaron.

-¿Chico, queréis venir a cenar a mi casa?-Propuso Haru repentinamente.

-Vale.-Respondió Rin.-De todas formas tenía pensado quedarme allí a dormir esta noche.

El moreno miró al pelirrojo molesto y este a cambio solo sonrió prepotente.

-Por mi bien.-Dijo el ojiverde intentando romper el ambiente de tensión entre el delfín y el tiburón.

-¿Y vosotros chicos?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a Rei y Nagisa.

-¡Claro Haru-chan/Haruka-sempai!-Respondieron ambos a la vez.

Así, todos terminaron de cambiarse y se pusieron rumbo a casa del ojiazul. Una vez allí, descubrieron el motivo real de la invitación del joven.

Haruka había ganado un sorteo y como premio le dieron una gran cantidad de carne para brasa. Este no sería capaz de terminarse toda el solo por lo que había decidido invitarlos.

Los cuatro chicos se sorprendieron enormemente. No podían creer que el moreno realmente fuese a comer otra cosa que no fuese caballa. Este leyendo totalmente sus expresiones les mando una mirada de fastidio. Que la caballa fuese su comida favorita no significaba que no pudiese comer nada más.

Entraron a la casa y se acomodaron en la sala. Haru fue hacia la cocina para sacar todo lo necesario para la cena. Al cabo de un rato volvió y soltó encima de la mesa la estufa con la parrilla para la carne, la carne y salsa de soja. Los cuatro chicos que estaban en la sala comenzaron a organizar lo que había sobre la mesa y pusieron a calentar la parrilla.

Poco después comenzaron a comer. Hablaban sobre distintos temas pero el que lideraba siempre era sobre la natación. También, de cuando en cuando, le daban un vistazo al ojiazul, realmente no podían creer que lo estuviesen viendo comer algo distinto de caballa. Repentinamente este levantó su cabeza haciendo que todos los demás volviesen la vista a su comida.

-Acabo de recordar que con la carne también venían botellas de soda, voy a por ellas.-Informó mientras se levantaba a buscarlas.

Los cuatro chicos suspiraron con alivio, por un momento llegaron a pensar que el moreno los había pillado.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Haru llegó con dos botellas grandes de cristal. Las dejó sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a por vasos. Cuando volvió con ellos, los puso en la mesa y se acomodó en su sitio. Cada uno cogió un vaso y Makoto vertió bebida en cada uno de ellos.

-¡Salud!-Dijeron los cinco a la vez. A continuación cada uno le dio un sorbo.

-Waaa ¡Está muy rica!-Gritó Nagisa.

-Es cierto.-Concordó Rin.

-Tiene un sabor dulce muy agradable.-Comentó Rei.

-Nee Haru, ¿qué tipo de soda es esta?-Preguntó Mako, sentía que el sabor se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de donde.

-No lo se, venía junto con la carne.

-Mmn.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó curioso.

-Por nada, me recordó a una bebida que mi padre bebe muy seguido, pero serán imaginaciones mías.-Respondió sonriéndole.

Tras esta pequeña charla siguieron comiendo entre charlas y miradas discretas hacia el delfín.

-¡Juguemos al juego del rey!-Exclamó el rubio más hiperactivo de lo normal cuando terminaron de comer.

-¿El juego del rey?-Repitió el ojiverde dando a entender que no sabia que juego era.  
-El del rey consiste en...-Rei intentó explicar pero Rin le cortó.

-Haru ¿Tienes palillos desechables?-El ojiazul asintió y el otro sonrió.-Trae cinco.  
Este se levanto y cuando volvió traía consigo cinco pares de palillos de comida desechables. Después se los entregó al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, para haceros más fácil la explicación os lo voy a enseñar.-Dijo mientras se sacaba un marcador negro de los bolsillos.-Hacen falta tanto palillos (o papelitos) como personas haya.-Explico.-En uno de los palillos se escribe "Rey" mientras que los demás se enumeraran, es decir, en nuestro caso, cada uno de los palillos tendrá un numero del uno al cuatro.

Así, fue cogiendo cada uno de los pares de palillos y al primero le puso "Rey", al segundo un uno, al siguiente un dos y así, hasta llegar a cuatro. Mientras, Makoto y Haru que no sabían jugar a ese juego, lo miraban atento. Cuando termino de escribir, prosiguió con la explicación.

-Después, los palillos se cogen de forma que no se vea lo que hay escrito en cada uno.-Le dio la vuelta a los palillos, agarrándolos por la parte escrita, quedando oculto por su mano.-Por ultimo cada uno coge un palillo. A quien le toque el rey debe anunciarlo, los demás no. El rey puede dar órdenes a los números por una ronda. Cuando termine, se vuelven a sortear los palillos. ¿Alguna duda?

El moreno y el castaño negaron con la cabeza. Se acercaron a el ojirrojo y cogieron cada uno un palillo.

-Yo soy el Rey.-Anunció el peliazul.-Como rey ordeno que el #2 y el #4 bailen el "caramell danse".-Dijo solemne, aun que en la voz se le notaba algo extraño, como si se le trabase la lengua.

Nagisa se levanto rápidamente anunciando ser el #2. Mientras, los tres restantes se escrutaban con la mirada. Pasado un par de minutos el moreno suspiró y se levantó anunciando ser el #4.

La musica comenzó a sonar y ambos se pusieron en posición. Colocaron ambas manos sobre la cabeza, simulando orejas de gato. Cuando llegó el momento, los chicos comenzaron a mover sus caderas de un lado al otro, de forma horizontal, con el trasero un poco sacado hacia afuera.

Los chicos estaban impresionados. Ni en sus más salvajes sueños habían imaginado esa escena. Definitivamente debían estar soñando o en algún tipo de mundo paralelo, sino, no se explicaban el estar viendo a Haru bailar el "caramell danse".

Cuando terminaron de bailar, ambos se sentaron. El rubio se reía de forma escandalosa mientras que el moreno estaba levemente sonrojado.

-Bueno, ahora el #1 y el #3, tienen que hacer un striptease.

El tiburón y la orca miraron incrédulos al Rey por lo que acababa de ordenar. Aun que en verdad no le dieron mucha importancia. Por alguna extraña razón sentían sus cabezas más ligeras lo que hacía que su racionalidad fuese escasa. Ambos chicos comenzaron un baile sensual mientras se quitaban la ropa.

Calcetines, camisetas, pantalones...Cada uno de ellos fue desapareciendo hasta que quedaron en bóxer. El rubio los animaba a quitárselo todo, el peliazul reía y el moreno los miraba levemente sonrojado. Ambos chicos comenzaron a bailarle al delfín al verlo tan cohibido. Si, definitivamente algo debía de haberles sentado mal, ya que sus acciones ya no eran normales.

Haru se tomo su vaso de soda de un solo trago intentando que así se le bajara el sonrojo. Pero no lo hizo, solo acrecentó. Es más, había comenzado a sentirse levemente aturdido y mareado. Cuando Rin y Makoto dejaron de restregarse contra él, debido a que ya que habían quedado desnudos, volvieron a hacer el sorteo.

-Yo soy el Rey.-Informó Mako.-Como Rey ordeno que el #3 se quite toda la ropa y que se quede toda la ronda sentado sobre el regazo del #2.

Rei se puso de pie y ante la mirada de todos comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Una vez que ya estaba desnudo se cruzó de brazos y miró a todos los demás de forma altanera.

-¿Quién es el afortunado que me va a tener en su regazo?-Preguntó prepotente.

-Aquí Rei-chan~.-Llamó Nagisa con una voz melosa.-Yo seré tu asiento.-Dijo con voz sensual, mientras dejaba el vaso de soda vacío en el suelo junto a él.

-N-No es q-qu-que m-me guste se-sentarme en t-tu regazo ni na-nada parecido.-Respondió notablemente sonrojado a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y hacía una especie de puchero.

-Nee Rei-chan, no te hagas el duro, sabes que te gusta.-Le dijo al oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. El peliazul jadeó y el pingüino sonrió satisfecho.

A todo esto, lo otros tres chicos en la habitación miraban la escena atónitos. No esperaban el comportamiento que estaban teniendo los otros dos. Cada uno le dio un sorbo a su vaso de soda a ver si con eso eran capaces de reaccionar. Pero como llevaba pasando desde hace un rato, beber solo hacia que sus sentidos estuviesen cada vez más embotados y su racionalidad se esfumase.

-Bueno.-Dijo el castaño para llamar la atención de todos.-Mi siguiente orden sera que el #1 se monte sobre el #4 y le haga cosquillas hasta que suplique.-Ordenó con una sonrisa sádica en los labios.

Haru se acostó en el suelo y Rin, deduciendo con esto que el moreno era el #4, se montó sobre él quedando sentado sobre la cadera del otro.

El pelirrojo comenzó a mover sus manos de forma rápida por los costados del moreno haciéndole cosquillas. Este a su vez se retorcía intentando no reírse. El tiburón le puso más intensidad y rapidez a sus movimientos totalmente empeñado en hacer reír al que se encontraba bajo él. El otro, sin poder aguantar, comenzó a carcajearse y a retorcerse con desesperación mientras empujaba con sus brazos al oji-rojo intentando sacárselo de encima.

Rin al ver lo que el otro intentaba, le agarró ambas manos con una de las suyas y se las puso sobre la cabeza. Con la mano libre continuó haciéndole cosquillas pero ya que solo podía utilizar una de sus manos, echó su cuerpo hacia adelante, inmovilizando con este al otro. A causa de esto ambos rostros y cuerpos se encontraban muy cerca, lo que le daba al ambiente un aura de extrema intimidad y sensualidad.

-No...ah jaja...N-no ma-más..jajaja...ah...-Suplicaba Haru entre risas y jadeos.  
Los ojos levemente entre cerrados y con mirada suplicante, los labios separados y constantes jadeos saliendo de esta, las mejillas sonrojadas y la piel perlada por el sudor...Si, definitivamente una escena digna de un cuadro surrealista. ¿Por qué un cuadro surrealista? Porque esa escena no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

Todos los presentes a esa escena tragaron saliva, pero en especial dos de ellos.  
-¡Bi-Bien! ¡Y-Ya va-vale!-Exclamó Makoto levemente alterado. La escena del delfín de hace un momento había hecho que algo en su interior se rompiese.

Se levantó rápidamente y quitó al pelirrojo de encima del otro. Ante esto los dos lo miraron de forma extraña. El castaño al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Eeh...Etto...Va-vamos a sortear.-Dijo nervioso para cambiar el tema de conversación.  
Tras esto se sirvieron un vaso de soda cada uno y se lo bebieron para relajar la tensión del ambiente. Volvieron a sortear y cada uno cogió uno de los palillos.

-Yo soy el Rey.-Informó Rin.-Bueno pues...como Rey, ordeno que...-Sonríe de forma perversa.-El #2 haga un striptease para el #1, el #3 ,el #4 y obviamente para el Rey. Pero a la misma vez el #2 le tiene que ir quitando la ropa a los demás.-Sentenció con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Haru cogió una de las botellas de soda y le dio un largo trago. Los demás lo miraron sin comprender. Este soltó la botellas y ante la mirada atónita de todos sonrió de medio lado con sensualidad.

-Yo soy el #2.-Aclaró con voz suave.

Nagisa puso música y el moreno comenzó a bailar. Empezó a mover sus caderas a la vez que con los brazos recorría su cuerpo de forma sensual. Se sacó la camiseta y se acercó hasta el rubio. Le desabrochó los pantalones y agarró el borde. Con el borde en las manos, se agachó, haciendo que estos le llegasen hasta los tobillos.

Siguió bailando y a continuación se saco sacó los pantalones. Se acercó a Makoto y Rin y le saco las camisetas. Después se acercó a Rei y le bailó un poco, ya que este ya estaba desnudo de la ronda anterior. Rato después, todos estaban desnudos y Haru les bailaba de forma sensual haciendo que sus hormonas adolescentes se revolucionaran.

-¡T-Ti-Tiempo!-Gritó el pelirrojo totalmente sobresaltado y excitado ya que tenía al delfín, desnudo, rozándose de forma no muy decente contra él.

El moreno se despegó del tiburón y, tras sonreirle a todos de forma coqueta, se agachó al suelo por su bóxer y se lo puso.

Los cuatro chicos volvieron a respirar ya que el espectáculo que el oji-azul les había brindado, los había dejado sin respiración. Rei cogió una de las botellas de soda y le dio un largo trago. Después se la pasó a los demás para que también bebieran. A fin de cuentas, les hacía mucha falta.

Volvieron a sortear y para ese momento todos se encontraban extrañamente mareados. Cada uno cogió uno de los palillos.

-¡Yay~! ¡Yo soy el Rey!-Exclamó Nagisa emocionado.

-¿Por qué te emocionas tanto? ¡Tooontoo!-Preguntó Rei con afán de fastidiar, pero el sonrojo de su cara denotaba que le encantaba el comportamiento infantil del pingüino.

-¿Por qué?-Repitió poniendo una carita adorable mientras ladeaba su rostro.-Pues porque así podré hacer lo que quiera con Rei-chan.-Le respondió con una voz y sonrisa sensual al oído.

-¡Nagisa!-Gritó Rin.-¡Deja de violarte con la mirada a Rei de una maldita vez y da la orden!-Exclamó desvergonzado.

El rubio sonrió inocente pero no desmintió lo dicho por el pelirrojo mientras que el peliazul se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Ordeno que los números #1, #2 y #4, se besen. Y el #3 besará al Rey.

Los demás miraron incrédulos al rubio pero el mareo los hacía tener poca consciencia de sus actos por lo que tampoco le dieron mucha importancia. Total, ¿que más daba besarse con tus mejores amigos, HOMBRES, en los labios y prácticamente desnudos? No importaba, eso era cosa de todos los días.

O eso pensaban debido al mareo.

-Yo soy el #2.-Dijo Makoto.

-Yo el #4.-Anunció Haru.

-el #3.-Dijo simplemente Rin.

-Eso dejo a Rei-chan como el #1.-Obvió el rubio.

Se agruparon y se juntaron para comenzar a besarse pero junto cuando empezaban, el peliazul se apartó con un puchero en el rostro y lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre Rei?

-No puedo Haruka-sempai.-Respondió mientras su puchero se acrecentaba.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ahora Nagisa.

-Po-Porque so-solo quiero b-besar a Nagisa-kun.

-Rei.-Llamo el rubio serio.-Si lo haces después prometo recompensarte.-Dijo con una sonrisa que prometía mucho, pero que mucho, placer.

El oji-violeta asintió totalmente avergonzado pero complacido por la promesa. Aun que su inconsciente le estaba gritando que recuperara el sentido común, pero había "algo" que había cortado la conexión entre ambos lados.

Tras el pequeño berrinche, siguieron con el reto y se pusieron a besarse. Aun que unos más complacidos que otros por sus parejas (entiéndase que es Makoto ya que esta con Haru). El beso para todos fue dulce, pero literalmente, ya que la soda que bebían era bastante dulce. También, todos sentían un calor desmedido, por lo que el beso les ayudaba a desfogarse un poco.

El beso acabó y todos respiraban de forma entrecortada. La verdad era que al final no había estado tan mal eso del beso. Pero la garganta les ardía y , como ya era costumbre, después de una ronda tocaba un vaso de soda. Se sirvieron nuevamente un vaso y se lo bebieron de un solo trago.

-La soda ya casi se acaba.-Dijo Rin cuyo voz sonaba algo extraña, como si se le trabase la lengua.

-Ya voy a por más~.-Respondió el moreno de forma cantarina.

Se levanto del suelo y se quedo de pié, quieto, durante unos instantes. Todo el daba vueltas y necesitaba volver a encontrar el equilibrio. Una vez le pareció que podía andar sin caerse de bruces contra el suelo, decidió encaminarse hacia la cocina. Su paso era tambaleante y daba tumbos chocándose con todo lo que había por el camino. Cuando finalmente estuvo de vuelta, se sentó rápidamente en el suelo. Sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba.

Hicieron una corta pausa y se tomaron un par de vasos mas de soda. A continuación volvieron al juego y sortearon los palillos.

-Yo soy el Rey.-Anunció el oji-azul con una sonrisa traviesa.

Todos lo miraron. No sabían porque razón pero esa sonrisa no les dejaba nada tranquilos. No era por el hecho de que estuviera sonriendo, si no más bien por las intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa. Aun que pareciese extraño, ya no les impresionaba ver a el moreno reír o sonreír, al fin y al cabo llevaban un buen rato en el que a todos les había entrado la risa tonta y se comportaban totalmente fuera de personalidad.

-Bueno~.-Dijo para llamar la atención de todos.-Como Rey ordeno jugar al juego del hielo~.-Comentó.-Todos sabéis jugar por lo que no hay necesidad de explicar.

-¿Habrá que seguir un orden para pasar el hielo?-Preguntó la orca.

-Si~.El orden será: #4, #3, #2, Rey y #1.-Dijo feliz.-¡Ah! Se me olvido decir que si a alguien se le cae el hiel, recibirá un castigo.

-¿Qué tipo de castigo?-Preguntó ahora Rin.

-El castigo será masturbarse frente a todos.-Respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Los otros cuatro empalidecieron. Si bien ya les quedaba poco sentido común, la manera en la que se "desfogaban" preferían que siguiese siendo privada. Todos se pusieron en fila listos para pasarse el hielo.

Nagisa, que era el primero, cogió uno de los hielos de la cubitera y lo cogió entre los labios. Se acercó a Rei que era al que debía pasarle el hielo y sonrió, con cuidado de que no se le cayese el hielo, al verlo totalmente nervioso y avergonzado.

Puso sus manos en las mejillas del otro y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo y pasándole el hielo en el proceso. Este a su vez, se giró hacia el oji-verde y lo miró. Tras recibir una sonrisa tranquilizadora se acercó, y le pasó el hielo, rozando casi de forma imperceptible sus labios. A continuación fue el turno de Makoto de pasársela al Rey. Se giró hacia este y tras comérselo con la mirada, lo agarró por los hombros y lo besó, ultrajando totalmente la boca ajena mientras le pasaba el hielo. Finalmente, el delfín se giró hacia el tiburón y , antes de que este pudiera hacer nada, el pelirrojo le saltó encima robándole (literalmente) con un beso apasionado, el hielo de la boca.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. se sirvieron un vaso de soda y se lo tomaron.

No sabían que tipo de soda sería aquella, pero realmente era milagrosa. Después de todo, la noche no había hecho nada más que empezar y aun quedaba mucha soda...

.-.-.-.-.-A la mañana siguiente-.-.-.-.-.

La fresca brisa mañanera, los cálidos primeros rayos de sol del día, el agradable canto de los pájaros...Definitivamente esa debería ser una mañana estupenda. Si, debería serla pero para nuestro delfín no lo era. ¿Por qué razón? pues era por varias.

La primera por que el salón de su casa estaba hecho un desastre y le tocaría a él recogerlo. Segundo por que tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Sentía como si una apisonadora le aplastase la cabeza. Tercero por que no recordaba casi nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, es más, eso era lo mas importante...Se había despertado **DESNUDO**, en medio de su salón, con una sustancia "_**extraña y pegajosa**_" cubriendo todo su cuerpo (en especial en su parte _**trasera**_), con un horrible dolor de caderas y para rematar la escena, dos de sus mejores amigos (Mako y Rei) **TAMBIÉN** desnudos, uno a cada uno de sus lados, abrazándolo de forma posesiva.

¡Ah, claro! Faltaba mencionar el hecho de que sus otros dos amigos, se encontraban en similares condiciones a las suyas, en la otra esquina del salón.

¿Consideraríais eso como un buen despertar?

El pelirrojo y el castaño comenzaron a removerse dando indicios de estar a punto de despertar. Haru empalideció.

Ahora bien, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer? La verdad es que no lo sabia. Solo tenía claro que **NUNCA** volvería a beber "soda".

.

.

.

Verano, la época más calurosa de todo el año.

Verano, tan odiado por algunos y tan amado por otros.

Verano, tiempo de libertades y fiestas.

Tiempo de pasarlo con los amigos.

Tiempo de...SODA...

FIN

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

¿Qué tal? Seguramente estaréis pensando: "_¿¡WTF!? ¿¡Qué se estaba fumando esta loca cuando escribió esto!?_" Lo creáis o no, no me fumé nada.

Admito que todo mi estrés por los exámenes lo proyecté aquí (y así quedó) pero no me fumé nada ¡Yo no fumo! ¡Soy una chica sana! (omitiendo el hecho de que sea una pervertida obsesa del Yaoi)

Volviendo al fic...¿Qué os pareció? ¡Dije que el OoC estaba justificado! Y como leísteis, lo estaba, después de todo los chicos estaban borrachines~

Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones sobre: Haru, alias "_uke atrevido_"; Nagisa, alias "_seme sensualoso_"; Rei, alias "_uke tsundere_"; Makoto, alias "_seme sádico_"; y Rin, alias "_seme pervertido_"...(Dios cuanto "alias", ni que fuesen espías xD)

Besitos n3n

Matta nee ;P


End file.
